


【Keith✘shiro】无解

by Wooooooop



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooooooop/pseuds/Wooooooop





	【Keith✘shiro】无解

*双向单箭头

 

 

“原谅我。”

Keith发出哽咽。胸腔中的心脏激烈的搏动着，生理上的兴奋与心理上的愧疚抗衡着。他为自己胯间性器的勃起感到羞愧。

理智的牢笼不足以束缚邪念的野兽。

 

 

“原谅我。”

shiro沉默的掩住脸。他摆动着腰吞吐着对方硬挺的欲望，顺从到近乎主动的迎合着Keith毫无章法的顶弄。

着魔的人又何来分寸可言。

 

 

 

Keith满身大汗，肌肤的颜色是不正常的潮红。药效的发作使他浑身无力，只能靠着石壁低低的喘气。唯一很有精神的尺寸可观的性器跃跃欲试的抵在shiro饱满的臀间。

shiro背对着他跨坐在他的身上，脱去上衣。Keith近距离的看着shiro漂亮的脊背，蝴蝶骨张开又合拢，流畅的肌肉线条附着其上。明明是肩宽腰细的典型男性倒三角身材，却有着翘的发浪的屁股，两个腰窝使得这具身体显得更加性感。

当然，或许是自己戴着有色眼镜，看着shiro的一切都觉得有点那么别样的意味。

Keith想。

他当然明白自己的性冲动不完全是药物的关系。换做别的哪个人代替shiro放在他面前，就算是再被搞了三倍这种阴险的药，他也不可能像现在这般硬到性器发痛。

真正起催化作用的是那份隐秘而不可说的禁忌心思。

但是shiro并不明白这一点。他把这一切尴尬的状况都归功于药效。于是当他发现Keith的异常状况的时候，他怀着隐秘的欣喜，以包容者和长者的姿态巧妙的邀请了Keith的进入。

他当然不是嘴上说的那么冠冕堂皇：“如果你不快点发泄出来的话，过量的药效会对你的身体造成损伤。”

“我是不想你受伤。”

带着堂堂正正的严谨表情，shiro编织着理由来掩饰自己的真实目的。而Keith也很难会想到shiro也与他怀有相似的欲望。

禁忌的欲望隔着两具不坦诚的躯壳相望，露出了相似的奇异笑容。

理智与羞耻心暂时被冲动压下去。shiro在用手指给自己草草的扩张之后，便慢慢的坐了下去。

由于润滑的并不充分，黏膜被撑开，拉扯，摩擦的感觉并不怎么好。但对于Keith来说已经是极大的刺激了——你不能高估一个处男的抵抗能力。他几乎是下意识的握住shiro的腰向上顶胯，

shiro虽然沉默着，但还是努力的打开身体来容纳他，尽力克制着由于被侵入身体而产生的，条件反射的不适感。背入的骑乘式使他能很好的控制住这场性事的节奏。

他极力的憋住呜咽，空落落的望着前方空气中的某点。可是巨大的难过与隐秘的喜悦却矛盾的将他包裹着，吮吸着，吞噬着。

Keith虽然意识昏沉，却仍然敏锐的感觉到了shiro的不专心。他极力克制住内心难言的钝痛，将头抵在shiro的脊背上低声喃喃：“对不起……对不起，shiro。”

 

被顶到了前列腺，坦诚的快乐蔓延他的脊椎。shiro下意识的摇晃臀部企图将Keith吞的更深。可是旋即听到Keith声音难过的道歉，他就清醒过来，理智与羞耻心尖叫着唾骂他。他迅速的将自己眼角的泪拭去，将几欲脱口而出的呻吟死死的咽回腹中，艰难的挤出一句话：“不用道歉，Keith。是我……”

是我主动的，是我主动打开身体容纳你的。

“这不是你的错。”

真正的错该归在欲望本身。发酵的欲望像是腐烂的桃子，甜蜜的发腻，腻的令人作呕，却又欲罢不能。明知不该，不能，不许，却还是克制不住的想要越界。

但是真的是欲望的错吗？

shiro沉默了下去，他的性器由于后穴的快感诚实的硬着，随着他起伏的动作晃动，甩出透明的前液。

Keith仍然在固执的道歉，但声音由于shiro的吞吐而断断续续。

而shiro也没有力气再反驳。前列腺被顶弄的感觉实在太爽。他停下动作，弓起身子低低的喘气。

shiro觉得自己浑身的皮肤可能都羞耻的发红了。他将双眼紧闭，但却更清晰的感受到Keith的性器是如何进入自己的身体，撑开高热紧致的肉壁，他自己是如何将那根性器蠕动着吞到深处，下意识的收缩夹紧着自己的屁股，在顶到敏感点的时候还会诚实的弓起腰肢。

Keith将一只手从shiro的腰上抚摸到他紧绷的背肌。他盯着shiro好看的脊背，手指在上面游走，怔怔的在脑中构想shiro的表情。

包容微笑的，沉默抗拒的，皱眉呵斥的，开怀大笑的，伤心失望的。

舔舐着嘴唇的，挑眉轻笑的，自信满满的。

「 你令我失望。」

Keith一个哆嗦，挺身射在了shiro体内。

但是对于这种强烈的药效来说，一次的疏解显然不够。

Keith的性器仍然硬挺的撑开shiro的肉穴。有了精液做润滑，在进出抽插的时候还会发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声。

shiro艰难的撑着身子，双腿由于高潮而虚软。他依然背对着Keith，他的性器在Keith射精的同时也射出了灼热的白浆。

 

 

Keith不敢看shiro。怕从他脸上看见悲哀和责怪。

shiro不敢看Keith，怕从他脸上看见排斥和厌恶。

巨大的误会就像是无数丝线将他们的心勒紧，抽插的每一次律动却像是在给这些线打上无数的死结。

无解。


End file.
